


and they were roommates (oh my god they were roommates)

by SwordOfThePhoenix



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Human, M/M, Modern Era, Roommates, hoo boy lets do this, i refuse to tag this properly fuck you, ill add more later to avoid spoilers i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordOfThePhoenix/pseuds/SwordOfThePhoenix
Summary: after a couple of odd coincidences and a stroke of luck, br'aad vengolor finds himself with a few new roommates. his brother sylnan, a small man with a big temper, a charmingly awkward cat lover, and exactly one (1) purple-haired woman. with their mysterious landlord jared keeping an eye on them and endless opportunities ahead, br'aad's life is off to a new, fresh start. but he's still got a few dirty secrets he'd like to keep under wraps. but who cares about all that?what could go wrong?
Relationships: Br'aad Vengolor & Everyone, Oriana/Taxi (Just Roll With It), Taxi/Br'aad Vengolor, i'll add more tags here as the fic goes on
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	and they were roommates (oh my god they were roommates)

br’aad glanced down at his phone, double-checking the address. sylnan has gotten in touch with the landlord, jared, about the advertisement he’d put out. he’d decided to let the brothers meet up with him and the other three people who’d be moving in to see if it was something they were interested in. the more people, the lower the rent, which was good for them. he’d given them the address and a time to meet up. sylnan was in the driver’s seat of their old, second-hand car- it was a miracle it still worked.

“we’re just checking out the house today, right?” br’aad piped up, staring out the window. 

"yeah. meeting the landlord and our roommates too." sylnan didn't look up, keeping his hands on the wheel and eyes on the road. 

"have you talked to the other people who are going to be moving in?"

"nope."

"oh, so this is all gonna be new?"

"yup. i have no idea what any of them are like."

"guess we'll find out… right about now, actually. there's the house." br'aad pointed to the side of the street. sure enough, there was the address they'd been given. he could see four people standing outside- guess they were the last to arrive. 

sylnan parked across the street, and br'aad hopped out of the car. as he walked closer to the house, he took note of the appearance of everyone there. he assumed the man leaning against the garage door, carefully observing the others, was the landlord. he has thick, unkempt brown hair and wore round glasses. what was his name again? jared? yeah, that was it.

nearest to him was a rather short but heavyset man. he had a braid of auburn hair and a frankly fantastic beard. the scar over his eye stood out to br'aad. near him was a dark-skinned woman with curly hair dyed a deep purple colour. the vibe she gave off was powerful- maybe not the type for him to fuck with. would that stop him? doubtful.

the remaining person was a tall man with curly ginger hair. freckles dotted his nose, and a birthmark covered one of his vibrant green eyes. _cute,_ he noted absently.

then there was sylnan and br'aad. sylnan, with his prosthetic arm. br'aad, with purple tattoos swirling up his arms and upper torso with the occasional accompanying scar. they were a strange duo who easily drew the attention of the four as they approached. the man br'aad presumed to be jared shifted his gaze across the five people in front of him.

"looks like everyone's here." his deep voice was unexpected. "feel free to get to know each other and look around. i'll be here if you need me." he waved his hand, leaving the group to look around awkwardly and start heading inside. br'aad was the first to take initiative, bouncing over to the nearest person to him to start a conversation. that person happened to be the only female in the group. 

"hi! i'm br'aad!" the woman seemed a bit taken aback. br'aad wondered why.

"uh… hello. i'm velrisa." her voice was deeper than he expected. why did everyone have such deep voices? "you can call me vel if you'd like."

"vel it is!" br'aad grinned. "so what brings you here, vel?"

"if you're asking why i want to move here, it's closer to my job."

"where do you work?"

"at the hospital downtown."

"oh! you're a doctor?"

"yes."

br'aad could tell that vel was highly disinterested in the conversation. he decided to end it now before things became too awkward. plus, he had other people to talk to. "that's cool! anyways, i'm gonna… go talk to someone else. bye!" he waved and scampered off. glancing back, he could see sylnan making conversation with the short one. leaving the tall ginger for br'aad to talk to. he wandered around the house for a bit until he found his target. 

"hey!" he greeted suddenly, walking up beside the redhead. "i'm br'aad! b-r-'-a-a-d!" he traced the letters in the air as he spelled out his name. 

"oh! hi. i'm taxi." the man held out his hand.

"nice to meet you, saxi!" br'aad shook his hand enthusiastically, smiling brightly.

"no, it's- it's taxi, actually." 

"that's what i said." br'aad didn't skip a beat. he knew he said it wrong, but was he going to admit that? absolutely not. if he had to keep calling this poor man saxi for the rest of his life, then so be it.

"i… ok. so who was that guy you came in with?"

"oh, that's my brother sylnan!" br'aad informed him cheerfully.

"you're moving in with your brother?"

"we've lived together for our entire-" br'aad cut himself off, then corrected himself. "-most of our lives"

"oh." taxi blinked. the conversation fizzled out from there, leaving them in uncomfortable silence. br'aad slowly stepped away from his new friend, opting to instead explore the house. he quite liked it, he found. he was particularly fond of the spacious backyard- there was even a pool!

he ended up with sylnan and the short one, who he learned was named mountain. he almost made a joke about the name, but decided against it after taking note of how muscled the man was. 

a few hours later, br'aad was back in the car with sylnan. 

"what did you think of the house?" br'aad leaned forwards to look at his brother. "i really liked it."

"so did i." sylnan smiled, glancing at br'aad for a moment.

"are we… gonna move in?"

"do you want to?"

br'aad took a moment to think about it. "...yeah, i think i do."

"then that's that. we're moving in."

and so it began.

**Author's Note:**

> this is currently just a concept, a pilot if you will. i have a bunch of ideas for this, but nothing concrete planned. please let me know if you want me to continue this and i'll start actually planning it!


End file.
